


Vincent vs the Modern World

by reisling



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: +1 POV Yuffie Kisaragi, 5+1 Things, Almost Definitely Not Dirge of Cerberus Compliant, Blessed Be Aerith and her Healing Ways, Chatlogs, FF7 Central Fanworks Exchange 2020, Former Turk Vincent Valentine, Gen, Hello FF7 Wranglers ILU 💚💚💚, Humor, Memes, Mentioned AVALANCHE (Compilation of FFVII) - Freeform, Moogles Running the Net, Motion Sick Yuffie Kisaragi, Not Quite Advent Children Compliant, On the Way to a Smile References (FF7), PHS Use (FF7), POV Vincent Valentine, Past Lucrecia Crescent/Vincent Valentine - Freeform, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Quote: Kweh (Final Fantasy), Quote: Wark (FF7), Reminiscence of FF7 References, Yuffie Kisaragi & Vincent Valentine Friendship, but without his Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: 5+1 Snippets about Vincent getting up to date on Things after his 30-year-nap while forming a friendship with Yuffie in a (hopefully) post-Sephiroth world.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	Vincent vs the Modern World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yinza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinza/gifts).



> For the prompt:
>
>> Platonic, unlikely friendship between these two. Possibly involving Yuffie teaching Vincent how to use modern technology, or trying to get him to be hip. Please, Vinny, you're 30 years out of date.
> 
> Partly because I did not end up filling it last year, but have been having Thoughts. 💚💚💚
> 
> * * *
> 
> Image sources are linked to the images.  
> Big thanks to [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot) and [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza)'s tutorials on [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) and [How to Make Linked Footnotes on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579026)

#### I. PHS

“I can’t believe you still don’t have a PHS”, Yuffie says to him while cradling “her” Materia.

Vincent sighs. “You and Marlene both.”

They are on the bridge of the Shera, watching Cloud fight against Sephiroth. Again. Maybe third time’s the charm and he’ll actually stay dead this time.

It’s been two years since he was woken from his slumber of atonement, and Vincent still has conflicting feelings about everything to do with Sephiroth. Every once in a while, he’ll look at a picture of him and see hints of Lucrecia instead. They have the same face shape and the same nose. There’s actually very little of Hojo in Sephiroth’s looks, even if they share a number of mannerisms.1

Thinking about Lucrecia makes him wonder if things would have turned out differently if he hadn’t decided to lock himself away.

Now is not the time for those ruminations, though.

Vincent draws on his Turk training to get back into mission mode in order to better observe the battle. Maybe they shouldn’t be letting Cloud fight out there all on his own, especially after giving him multiple reminders that he shouldn’t isolate himself. They got through all their other big battles as a team, after all. Including the last time they were up against Sephiroth; even if Cloud did the very final part on his own.

Or not _that_ final, it would seem.

“You know, I could help you with getting one. I have some experience helping my best buddies choose a PHS!” Yuffie turns to face him with an expectant look.

Red XIII raises his head at that. “Maybe actually buy a phone this time, instead of stealing another one.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Vincent hums and answers, “I’ll think about it.”

#### II. Voicemails

Vincent is sitting on the lake shore in front of Lucrecia’s Cave. He looks up into the night sky, where all the stars are shining brightly.

Since Meteorfall and the decline of Mako energy, the skies have gotten clearer again.

The Mako fumes from the reactors all over the Planet spreading as far as the most remote areas deep in the mountains and covering up the stars was one of the things that took him off guard back when he started traveling with AVALANCHE. To think that not even the stars are permanent.

Now the sky almost looks like it did back then.

Back when he’d sneak out with Lucrecia after work hours, and they’d sit around, talk about everything and nothing, and just enjoy each other’s company. It was a very different time then. _He_ was a different person.

He’s broken out of his memories by the sound of a fanfare.2

It takes him a moment to remember that it’s his PHS. It’s a wonder, how far technology has come in three decades.

Back then, they only barely had bulky computers to help with the research. Nowadays, you have all that computing power and more available in a device that you can comfortably hold in the palm of your hand.

He takes his phone out of his pocket, but it has already stopped ringing. There’re a few notifications on the screen, telling him that Yuffie's called and that he has a new voicemail.

She’s been calling him a lot, since she “can finally talk to him whenever to catch up, like with everyone else.”

It’s been getting a bit too much, to be honest. Even after he asked her to ease up, she still kept calling him. Maybe he should involve someone else, to help pass along the message.

He dials Cloud’s number.

No answer.

Instead, he gets directed to Cloud’s voicemail.

####  III. MoogleNet3

Yuffie and him run into each other in Rocket Town.

After they each finish their business, they end up sitting down on top of what’s left of the Access Platform to the Rocket and to enjoy the sights and to update each other on what they’ve been doing.

“Sooo, I’ve been busy running around and sharing Aerith’s Healing Rainwater with everyone who needs it. I am so, _so_ relieved that we finally have a way to actually cure Geostigma! I’d been looking for a way for a while, and nothing I tried was working; but of course, Aerith ends up coming through with a solution, even now, after all this time!” Yuffie rambles.

Vincent interrupts her with a quick “take a breath between all those words.”

She dramatically sucks in some air, and exhales.

“Anyhow, that’s what I’ve been up to. What about you?”

“Giving people Healing Rainwater as needed, same as you. And looking through past records to piece together a more complete picture of what has been going on these past 30 years.”

“Huh, I guess that _would_ be a thing you’d need to do after taking a 30-year-nap.”4

“It wasn't a nap.

“But, yes.

“The fact that I can remotely look things up now via the Worldwide Network has helped a lot. Especially searching for things through MoogleNet.”

“Oh yeah, moogling stuff is so convenient! I don’t think I can ever go back to the days before, when that wasn’t an option.”

“… Is that how you say it?”

“Is that how I say what now?”

“Moogling. Using moogle as a verb?”

“Yeees? Why are you asking?”

“It just isn’t a thing that I'd heard of before.” Vincent shrugs lightly.

“Oh! I guess you still have so much more stuff to catch up on! And I would be remiss in my duties as the Youngster of AVALANCHE if I didn’t guide you through the popular culture of these times!”

Vincent squints. “I can’t tell if you’re being earnest for once or making fun of me.”

Yuffie grins.

####  IV. Warks and Kwehs5

Yuffie somehow manages to track him down again and again, and each time sits him down to “impart another lesson on modern culture to him.”

Today she’s talking about something called Warkweh, which sounds like some Chocobo sounds smashed together.

Apparently, it’s a site on the Worldwide Network that allows people to drop short messages on there. For the most part those messages will show up for people you’re already connected to, but they may spread to complete strangers. (Not that you can be entirely sure that whomever you’re talking to on the Network isn’t actually a stranger anyway.)

Vincent is dubious on whether that really is a thing people want or need.

It _could_ be useful for keeping or building contacts.

It can also be used to build a profile on anyone using the site.

It’s dumb to leave an obvious trail like that, if you ask him.

(If ShinRa still had a monopoly, they’d almost definitely use it to track everyone.)

But that’s the Turk inside of him speaking.

He can give it a try, even if only to keep Yuffie content. Maybe he’ll also be able to stay on top of what the others are up to without needing to make personal calls.

It _probably_ won’t hurt to go along with her suggestions.

#### V. Memes

Vincent has been regularly checking his Warkweh feed. There are actually some useful parts that help him keep up with the others now that their AVALANCHE party is spread out across the Planet. Those are sadly counterbalanced by some annoying parts that keep showing him everything that Heidegger has been doing.6 There are also some funny parts where people share humorous anecdotes from their lives. And then there are the many, many parts that he just does not understand, like the Memes.

What does that word even mean?

(He’s been getting better with emoji since Yuffie and him started regularly chatting with each other, along with deciphering what is apparently called textspeak. It almost reminds him the old days, when he’d exchange coded messages with his colleagues.)

He might as well ask Yuffie about it.

**Vincent Valentine:** What is a Meme, and how do you pronounce that word?  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** lemme grab a link real quick  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:**[here you go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) 😉  
  
**Vincent Valentine:** That didn’t actually explain anything.  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** …  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** vinny ur killing me here  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** y r u being so earnest bout this  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** now i feel bad 4 trying to make fun of u 😞  
  
**Vincent Valentine:** You shouldn’t be making fun of people either way.  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** oop  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** im sorry 🙏  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** pls forgive me?  
  
**Vincent Valentine:** 🆗  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** yay!  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** k so  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** memes  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** sometimes their phrasess or pics or gifs that express a mood that is super relatable to alot of peopel  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** like this one to express a revelry in some slightly chaotic nihilism  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi sent an image:** [helmo.gif](https://giphy.com/gifs/yr7n0u3qzO9nG)[](https://media.giphy.com/media/yr7n0u3qzO9nG/giphy.gif)  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** sometimes its sum sort of mold that u can fill out to suit ur own situation in a fun or humerus way  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** like saying that marlene is a beautiful cinnamon roll. too good for this world. too pure. uwu  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** sometimes its jst funny nonsense  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi sent an image:** [shall_i_give_u_dis_pear.png](https://auronlu.tumblr.com/post/97872906534/livvyplaysfinalfantasy-say-what-you-want-about)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/286627c602e667f588f74ced20b06330/tumblr_inline_p8biqobxjc1rfzbu7_1280.png)  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** n when they get spread rpund on the net they bcome a meme ✨✨✨  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** also!  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** its pronunced like MEEm  
  
**Vincent Valentine:** Thank you for your explanation, but I still don’t see how any of that relates to the first link you sent me.  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** eh im sure ull b able 2 figure it out on ur own!!  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** i beleaf in u!  
  
**Yuffie Kisaragi:** 😙😙😙  
  


#### +1

If there’s one thing that Yuffie could do without while dealing with the WRO, it’s all the elevator rides she needs to take in order to talk to anyone in person. It’s so unfair that she’s the only one who gets motion sick! Cloudy apparently also used to, but after he went through all that SOLDIER stuff he was “cured.”

She hops out of the little chamber of nauseousness as soon as it arrives on the first floor, almost running into the person waiting in front of the elevator doors. Thankfully, her well-honed ninja reflexes help her gracefully dodge around them. When she turns to see who it is, she spots a red cape. It’s a wonder that she didn’t notice before, especially since the red isn’t inconspicuous at all. How the hell does Vinny manage to sneak around while wearing that?!

Once he’s inside the elevator, he looks at Yuffie and acknowledges her with a nod.

She grins and waves back.

As the doors are closing, Vinny pulls his legs apart into a wider stance and leans his torso to the side. At the same time he angles one arm in front of his face while stretching out the other arm.

Her mouth drops open.

Did he just…?

_No way._

Yuffie blinks. She pulls out her PHS and opens her messages with him.

**The White Rose of Wutai:** asdfjklwjenfoai  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** did u just  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** wtf  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** i cant even  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** did u srsly just dab @ me  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** im telling everyone  
  
**Vinny 🔫:** They will never believe you.  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** asdfweniow  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** i hate u so much rn  
  
**The White Rose of Wutai:** 😡😡😡  
  


Yuffie smiles to herself.

Vinny has come a long way, learning about pop culture under her guidance.

She’s _so_ proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Hojo/Jenova/Lucrecia/Vincent having a custody battle over who is actually Sephiroth’s parent sounds like a fun idea. (Maybe for another time.)[return to text]
> 
> 2 The Victory Fanfare showing up in FF media even when there isn’t a conventional victory screen is one of my favourite things. That moment in AC when Loz's phone starts ringing is a highlight for me on every watch. I also was _delighted_ when I heard Barret singing it while playing the demo of the Remake.[return to text]
> 
> 3 Moogle rhymes with Google and they also run Mognet in FF3 remakes, hence: MoogleNet.[return to text]
> 
> 4 The nap thing… is probably from GOmens. I’m not sure anymore. <.<[return to text]
> 
> 5 Did you know that OG FF7 Chocobos only Wark, but Remake Chocobos both Wark and Kweh?[return to text]
> 
> 6 Heidegger doesn’t show up in the Lifestream in OtWtaS unlike Pres ShinRa and Hojo, so it’s kind of up in the air whether he (and Scarlet) actually died. (Though to be fair, since Gyahaha and Kyahaha didn’t show up in the living parts of OtWtaS either, it’s whatever.)
> 
> Also, the Turks’ dislike of Heidegger is timeless because I say so.[return to text]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sometimes people can watch me doing fandom stuff on [my tumblr](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com/), [my twitter](https://twitter.com/wreathshade), or [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/rhinebow).


End file.
